


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [5]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

It was L's most favourite holiday of the year. Not that he was such a big fan of romantic relationships or love in general, but this day meant one thing for sure. Chocolate. Lots of chocolate. The detective hummed happily and bit the head off an angel-shaped sweet.

Light sighed. Not that he was all that concerned about his companion's health, but it was downright _disturbing_ to watch Ryuuzaki consume chocolate in _that_ quantity.

"Ryuuzaki..." The boy sighed again.

"Hmm?" The detective shoved another sweet into his mouth. "What is it, Raito-kun?" he asked through a mouthful of chocolate.

"I don't want to sound rude, but... could you stop eating for at least a minute?"

"Why?" The raven haired man looked genuinely confused.

"Because... it's not healthy."

"I appreciate your concern, Raito-kun, but I can assure you that I will be perfectly all right." With that L opened yet _another_ box of chocolates.

Light growled, a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Ryuuzaki... _please_. Stop eating for a _minute_."

"Alright." The detective put the box away and looked at his watch. Then he grabbed another sweet.

"What are you _doing_?" Light sounded exasperated.

"You asked me to stop eating for a minute. I refrained exactly sixty seconds."

Light let out an irritated growl, lept at the detective and grabbed both of his hands before he could shove another sweet into his mouth.

"What can I _do_ to _stop_ this?"

"Maybe..." Ryuuzaki looked thoughtful for a moment. "Some other sweet would do."

Oh, Light knew something _sweet_ , all right... He flashed an angry glare at the detective and kissed him full on the lips.

L squeaked, his eyes going wide, then started tentatively kissing back. 

After a minute Light desided that it was safe to let Ryuuzaki's hands free. And then it was _his_ turn to squeak, because L wrapped them around his neck, and there was something _sticky_.

"What the hell is _that_?!"

"Oops..." L (was it his imagination, or was it _really_ a sly grin on the detective's face?) held up a chocolate covered hand.

"ARGH!" Light bolted to their shared bathroom only to be stopped by the chain.

"Ryuuzaki..." Light barely refrained from strangling the detective. "I _need_ to take a shower _right_ now!"

"Alright." L smiled and followed.


End file.
